


Where is she?!

by avalalaland



Series: From beginning to end [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: The day of the wedding and there's a problem. What happened at the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: From beginning to end [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the jump in this little timeline. I needed to write this it just kept me stuck now that i am getting it out hopefully my writers block will stop. also this particular shortie is going to be a few chapters. Also sorry if this seems confusing i had something written out and then changed a bunch of things when i was writing.

The Wedding Planner

The alarm blared out and a pink hand reached over and turned it off. Staying at the mansion had been Hera's idea till the wedding was over. As the planner being close to the venue to overlook preparation and setup would be easier. She sat up in the massive bed and stretched 6 am was always her favorite time of day. She pulled out her pom tablet and started going through the events for today the first look photos, the seating of the guests, she ran through the timeline. "You got this" she said looking at her reflection. She took in her flowing wavy pink hair. "You are beautiful! You are unstoppable." She started through her morning positive thoughts. She put the earrings in her pointy ears. "You are a great wedding planner Adira." she smiled at herself in the mirror. Her black dress pants, blouse and blazer with her name tag attached to her right shoulder. Once Adria was done with her positive affirmations she stepped into the hall. The mansion was teaming with people running to and fro making sure the special day went off with out a hitch. The wedding planner to Hades and Persephone was rushing around helping smooth over issues. If she only knew that today was about to take a turn of events that would make her wonder if this was the career choice she wanted to stick with. This was an honor to help the next and last queen who would be joining the Pantheons wedding. She was in her black pant suit to blend in to the background. She was not there to stand out but blend in and make things run smooth. Persephone had warned her about her mother, and all the hiccups that could happen and they had set fail safes in place for any and all hiccups. "Those flowers go over there" she pointed she scanned the reception area once more before heading out to the estate garden where the ceremony would be taking place in a few hours. She surveyed the seating for hundreds of guests even those from other pantheons would be attending. Persephone had made several friends due the trial of Apollo where others were brought in when Zeus proved he couldn't be trusted to overlook the trial. She ran through the guest list once more and rechecked everything once more. She sighed "lets go check on the bride." 

Hades

Hades sat up in the bed at Zeus' mansion at the sound of his alarm and the behest of his pounding head. His blue hand met his head and he groaned. His white bed ridden hair came down into his eyes. He was naked "hmm wonder where Kore is" then the realization hit him he hadn't slept with her last night. He had been too lazy to put anything back on after the mortal realm part of his bachelor party. He looked at his phone various texts from his brothers, several pictures from his fiances hen night as she had called it appeared her in various places and one of her very drunkenly swinging around a stripper pole made him chuckle. "looks like she had fun." He got up and made his way to the bathroom. The night before running through his mind like a slide show as he remembered being dragged all over by each member of his stag party to different locals. Poseidon and his craft beer, Zeus and his strip club, Hephaestus had surprised him by taking him a gentleman's club for cigars and scotch; Ares took him to some crazy sex war den bar combo situation lord only knows what that really was. He thought back to the crazy antics and the several photos he kept getting from Persephone. He knew when she drank she would start missing/wanting him the pictures of sexy, pouty, and slightly naughty signaled when she got just that drunk. The hot water went over his body he stretched his achy muscles. "I hope I never have to repeat last night ever again" He leaned his forehead on the tile relishing in the coolness on his pounding skull. 

Hera

Hera's blue eyes shot open. She was face down naked and Zeus' purple arm was draped over her lower legs head lying on her naked butt. She rolled her eyes and stared at white shag carpet her face was laying on where the hell were they. She sat up a little more and realized they were an office to whom it belonged she had no idea. She looked at Zeus naked body laying face down as well. I must have had a lot to drink she mumbled. "I love you too bunny" He smirked rolling over. "Where the fates are we Zeus?" She started reaching for her clothes and did a feel for her phone. When she found it she looked at the time "two hours till the wedding!" Zeus' eyes shot open and he sat up "Shit." They both transitioned themselves back to their house to get ready for the days event.

Hades/Poseidon/Zeus

Hades stood with his brothers he was standing in front of the mirror his dress uniform on a permanent smile on his face since getting out of the shower. He reached into his pocket for his phone checking it one last time. "Bro Persephone loves you." "I know, I know, its just I am me and she's. Well she's her. I c..c.cant believe this is happening." He looked at his phone "and she hasn't texted me back a good morning." Stop being a dullard." Zeus snapped at his brother "she's probably busy with some wedding stuff." There was a knock on the door and Poseidon went to answer it. "um hello your majesty is King Hades available." Poseidon smiled at the little flower nymph trying his best to be his usual casual un-intimidating self. The nymph looked scared. "Come right in." Hades turned around and looked at the pink nymph that resembled his future queen. "Your the wedding planner right? Adria is it?" Her eyes were wide and she looked a shade lighter now. "Y..Y..Yes your Majesty." Hades looked at her use to people being afraid of him. "Uh, well um. Its the bride your highness." Hades felt like a giant boulder dropped in his stomach "What about the bride?"

The Bridesmaids

Persephone's bridal suite was on the other side of mansion from Hades' they wanted to wait to see each other the day of the last time they saw each other was for a quickie in his room before they went to their before the big day parties. The creme colored door with its gold knob and flourishes was closed and a piece of paper hung on it to signal that the bride was the occupant. Adria knocked twice only too receive no answer. She smiled and remembered hearing the others coming in late in the morning. "Maybe she's still asleep." She knocked again. Nothing not even rustling from someone in the bed could be heard. She started worrying with her hands. "Screw it, no bride wants to be late for their big day" and with that she turned the knob and entered. It was dark the sitting room area with two sofas and two arm chairs the room was empty. Her eyes made out the wedding and reception gowns hanging side by side like they had been the evening before. She saw the shoes lying underneath both. She saw the makeup on the vanity untouched from last night. "What?" she questioned as she entered further and headed toward the bedroom of the room and looked in. "Oh, No" she gasped. Adria started to tailspin the bed was still made and she was not here, nor had she run into her in the mansion. They had planned for every occurrence from drunk angry relatives, her mother, Hades getting into his head and causing cold feet. They had not planned for if she was not there. "What in tartarus is going on?" Hera, Eros and all the other bridesmaids were out in the hallway and doorway of the room. "There's one hour till show starts why is she not up." Hera charged in the room her hair impeccably up in a low chignon and her gold marital robes were on. Hera stood next to the wedding planner with a smug smile ready with some sassy ribbing for Persephone when she stopped. Amphitrite came in next with a smile and stopped suddenly as well. They both looked at the little pink flower nymph wide eyed and stunned. "Where is she?" Hera hissed whispered.  
Everyone was now in the room stunned into silence. The realization that the bride was missing. No one knew where she was or even worse couldn't remember enough to piece together where she could be. They could hear running coming down the hall "Persephone!" Hades yelled sliding to a stop in front of the door and entering. Zeus and Poseidon entering after him. "Where is she?" He ran to the door of the bedroom and felt the air knock out of him. "Where is she?" Everyone looked at each other. Artemis looked at the ground ashamed that she could not remember what had happened to her friend. Eros and Psyche stared at each other. Was she with us the whole time when did we lose her? they both thought to themselves. Adria entered and stood there staring at all of them in disbelief. They had all come back last night. She hadn't bothered to wait and see them all come in. Had she returned last night at all? Everyone was silent. "WELL?! Don't everyone answer at once." They stared at him. "Maybe she got cold feet" Everyone looked at Hestia like she had grown horns and a third eye. "that's ridiculous!" Aphrodite yelled "You don't need to be a fertility goddess to know how she feels about Hades." Everyone was quiet again. "Well who was the last to see her then." This led to more looking at each other among the bridal party. "Well we went to the undersea strip place first" said Amphie. Hera nodded "yeah it was furthest away. Then my Peacock lounge." Hera smiled "she did a strip tease...twice." The bridesmaids all chuckled. Hades was not amused. Eros chimed in next "then we went to that bar with the cigars and..." He stopped looked at Hades and cleared his throat. "not important she was with us all the way back to here....I think." Hades looked at all of them incredulously "you think?" His voice stern. "That's what you all have? You think she came back last night. Where was the last place you all were." Aphrodite shot up "oh oh oh, we were in the mortal realm in Cyprus." Hades ran a hand down his face Fates save me he thought. His eyes red with anger and worry. Mainly worry. He took his uniform dress jacket off and hung it on the back of the arm chair in front of him. "Okay, why were you in Cyprus" Aphrodite cleared her throat and quickly sat back her seat. She guiltily looked down at the floor now we were getting somewhere he thought. "forthephallusfestival" she mumbled quickly. He leaned forward and put his two hands on either arm of the chair still standing behind it and leaned forward. "I'm sorry Aphrodite run that past us one more time." "For the phallus festival!" she yelled at him and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you took my drunk fertility goddess wife-to-be to a fertility festival?" "maybe?" she squeaked out. Ares barked out a laugh "that was a horrible idea" they all looked at him wide eyed. "what?" Ares shrugged looking at everyone "I can't be the only one who remembers the last time she got worked up and drunk at a fertility festival." They all turned to Hades "fuck!" he yelled.

Sugar Snaps

Persephone's eyes shot open at first red then changing back to their rich pink hue. Her head was laying on the stomach of a satyr and someone was laying across her lower half. The bright sun up ahead was blinding her. She brought her pink hand up to cover her eyes and hissed. She was sore extremely sore. Matter fact she hadn't been this sore since... She shot up into a sitting position. Her drunkenness still very apparent and slowly turning into something she was not sure she wanted it to turn into. She looked around. Her eyes scanning the scene in front of her. Mortals, satyrs, nymphs, and other woodland deities and beings were around her she audibly gulped. "Sugar Snaps" she whispered. She looked beyond the bodies all laying strewn around some naked some clothed. It was autumn wasn't it her hand to her forehead, but everything was blooming. "oh tartarus!" she exclaimed looking down at her naked blooming form. The foliage attached at her hips and long shaggy crazed fertility goddess hair gave her the rest of the information she really didn't want to know. She went primal last night and she must have had a really, really good time. Way to go Sephie she chastised herself "I am never getting sex festival drunk again!" she yelled at herself while mentally remembering this was not the first time she had said that. "Oh hell doll!" she heard a familiar feminine voice coming from behind her. She turned and looked and saw Hecate whom was smiling like a cat who had gotten a hold of a flock of canaries. She took Hecate's form in the disheveled hair; her chiton askew. She had never seen her like this. What was the last thing she remembered. Her eyes re-scanning the area."You fertility goddess sure know how to have a good time." Hecate chuckled and started fixing her dress. Persephone looked at her agape "Where are we?"


	2. Pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an idea i got from punderworld's pollen? episode I love it and i have reread it several times.

Persephone lay under Hades his languid strokes sending scorching fir through her loins. This was suppose to be a quickie but for them anything that lasted just once, and less than hour was quick for them. Since the first time they had come together fast was never their strong point even the work trysts took longer than they planned. He ran his nose along the side of neck and inhaled her floral sent. Every time with her made him feel like the first and he never wanted it to end. He listened to her gasps and keens and cries. He wanted them all "H..Hades she gasped his lips met hers swallowing her words. "P.p.p.please" she said breaking away. He smirked "Sweetness." he brought her legs up so she was almost folded in half and started picking up speed. "Yes!! she screamed. Their hips slapping together and the in and out and grinding occasionally caused her to pant. The invisible coils in their loins tightened. When she had dropped the robe on his floor and said lets she how fast we can make each other cum he had not anticipated it leading here. They were definitely 30 minutes in he had heard the chime on his phone of his brothers most likely telling him to hurry up already. He didn't care if he went to the damn Bachelor party this was enough for him being inside, beside, behind, in the same room with his queen was all he cared about. He had waited what felt like lifetimes for her. They looked into each others eyes. Her powers got all over the place around this time of the month the yellow pollen that spewed around their house around her ovulation had initially set him off at first. He had no idea where it was coming from and would cover everything. She would run around kind of loopy and giggling and was completely insatiable. Underworld corps library had yellow dust everywhere. It hadn't taken him long to figure out it was her. Keeping a look out and watching her. He would notice it only showed up for a few days every month. She also became a flash of pink running wildly through the house and his orchard. Running nakedly and horny around sometimes he would take her up the mortal realm so she could run through the forest and catch her. When they had finially talked about it she had told him her mother never bothered to help her learn to control herself during that time of her cycle. She had told him about how her mother use to lock her in a magic greenhouse. It would absorb her energy and keeping her and her hormonal tantrums as her mother had so kindly put it "contained." He loved watching her fertility goddess ways. He wanted her to always be wild, unbridled, and who wouldn't love watching the spring goddess run everywhere wild and naked. Persephone let out her scream of completion which triggered his. He spilled into her and stilled as her pussy was still milking him for everything he had.

"That time of the month" he said gasping for air. He could smell the pollen around the room thick and intoxicating when it mixed with her pheromones it caused any one around to go crazy. She looked at him beguilingly. "One more?" she smiled and bit her bottom lip. A loud knock landed on Hades door. "no one more!" yelled an annoyed Zeus on the other side. "You have an entire Honeymoon for that" They could hear muffled voices bickering back and forth. "No, it's not stag night if the stag stays home to pleasure the queen!" Zeus was over heard yelling. "Hey bro!" Poseidon chimed from the other side. "Were going to be really late if you don't get out of her. I mean here." Hades and Persephone stared at the door. They could hear them chuckling on the other side. She smiled at Hades. "I am sorry Sweetness but if i don't go they will not leave us alone and may even come in." Persephone pouted and then smiled "its okay sweetie I have my own group that is going to be looking for me anyways." She stood up and put her black lace body suit on. she scooped up her robe and kissed Hades who was now in just pants on the lips. She sauntered over to the door and ripped it open. "Boysss" she cooed at Zeus and Poseidon and strutted past them. Hades smirked at his brothers dumbfounded faces. "You just let her run around in lingerie" Hades laughed "I don't let my dread queen do anything, she does as she pleases. She is my lover and equal not my prisoner and concubine." Zeus looked ready to explode Posie looked at him "She has really come into her own you been working on the pollen thing?" He asked walking into the room. He stopped at the nightstand and ran a finger along it "I retract the question." Hades looked at his brother chuckled and shrugged "we have been she creates less now but I think she always need to create some being the goddess of spring and a full fertility goddess." Posie looked at his brother taking in what he had just said. "makes sense" Zeus sat on the bed playing with some petals when he looked up at his brother incredulously. "Wait a minute." Are you saying all that yellow crap that has been decorating everything in various parts of my house is from her?" Hades smirked his blue eyes flashing red "send me the cleaning bill next time." He cocked his head at his fuming brother lets really piss him off he thought. "Besides it only collects like that when we have sex." Zeus' eyes went wide and he shot up "Just how many rooms of my house have you two desecrated." The room was charged with electricity. "How many have you found pollen in?" He smirked knowing his brother doesn't go everywhere in his house and that there were definitely places he had not had someone come clean yet and Zeus glared at him in return. Poseidon smirked at Zeus and looked at his brother "this is the most you have ever shared about your sex life." He shrugged now fully dressed and leaving his hair natural with his wavy curly texture. "Shall we boysss" he accentuated like Persephone had.

Persephone

She sauntered into her room smile on her face and still amped up. Maybe I shouldn't go out when i am ovulating I am not in my best mind frame let alone when I am going to be drinking. She opened her phone two days till I am suppose to ovulate as long as I am not early I will be okay. Eros was sitting on the sofa in her suite watching her mental dialogue. "Whats baking cinnamon?" He was dressed in some in an azure 80's themed. The whole bridal party was blue 80's themed and in his hands was a giant blue dildo. She smiled at him with a questioning raised eyebrow. "oh this? What do you think is it accurate as the bridal party leader i thought a baton was in order." She laughed "okay" she headed into the bedroom to get changed her hair was grown out slightly. Eros was putting curlers in her hair to give it that permed 80's look. "It's all about the big hair cinnamon" he had stated. She was giddy when the rest of the girls came in with their themed clothing they took a group photo and pregammed as Hera and Amphie yelled it. By the time she was in the limo she was already buzzed thus brandishing her phone she took her first of many selfies sending it to her soon to be husband.


End file.
